


Calum (Ride my gear stick)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips





	Calum (Ride my gear stick)

"Why are you always like this?" I groan, angrily crossing my arms over my chest.

"You were the one who's making us late!" Calum scoffs, tapping his long fingers on the steering wheel.

Once again, we're fighting.

"And you're the one who's forcing me to this stupid party!" I snap back. As much as I love him, he's a fucking knob sometimes.

"Oh for fuck sake!" He slams the steering wheel with his fists. I snap my head over from the window to a red button flashing and dials turning, the wrong way. Slowly the car comes to a stand still on the side of the road, and it has to been the long road in the middle of nowhere.

Of course this junk of a car had to break down on the way to Luke's!

"What did you do now?" I press my hand to my forehead and roll my eyes at my idiot boyfriend for whatever he should have done but hasn't.

"Nothing, I swear! I'll call Luke" he pulls his phone out and shortly after Luke picks up he slams the phone down.

"He'll get here in twenty five minutes but he's pissed" he states, leaning back in his chair.

"Great" I just respond and mirror his action. For a few minutes we just sit there, no talking, just pretending to be angry at each other when we both know we're really not.

"Wanna have sex?" Calum just pops the question randomly.

"What?!" I snap, more shocked that he randomly came out with the question rather than him wanting to have sex. Calum has always had a high sex drive and especially when his emotions are high, either from excitement or anger. To be honest, I should have expected it.

"Do you wanna?" He says and wiggles his thick bushy eyebrows.

"We're in a car" I state, slightly chuckling at his idea.

"In the middle of nowhere. Plus, we have twenty minutes to spare" he smirks and I look down at his bulge, which is only small but bigger than his usual.

"I'm not sure" I say but he raises an eyebrow, knowing I want to. Heat flushes to my cheeks and I suddenly feel myself become wet just at the thought of how hot it would be to have sex in car.

"Okay, but we have to be quick" I warn, pulling him by the collar of his shirt, connecting our lips. His plump lips move firmly against mine and move rapidly, eager for more. The gear stick sticks in my hips causing me to whine.

"Get on my lap" Calum mumbles against my lips and pulls my waist to met his. I climb over and my dress rides up in the process, revealing no underwear since I didn't want a line from wearing them. I hear him hiss and mumble how I'm such a tease.

One of his fingers brushes against my folds, teasing missing my clit and entrance to wind me up.

"Calum, we need to be quick!" I pull back, looking into his darkened brown eyes and grind myself against his fingers. I moan at his rough pads graze over my clit, applying pressure roughly.

"Fuck! You won't have to worry about us being quick!" He grunts, moving his hand from my clít to the buckle of his jeans. I exaggerate a frown at the loss of his fingers, which he responds with a throaty chuckle. He teases me by pushes himself up and down my folds.

"Pill?" He questions and I nod into his lips. As soon as he registers my answer, he slowly enters me. We both moans against each other's lips and continue to roughly kiss each other. His hands guides me hips up and down at a rather fast speed. Suddenly, he hits where I need him the most causing me to moan loudly and tug on the hair at his neck. I feel his lips smirk between mine and I don't get the warning until he roughly pulls me up and down, meeting the same spot at an alarming speed.

"Calum! Fuck!" I scream. Pleasure taking over my whole body. I know I'm close and I can tell he is too. Our hearts are beating so fast that we both can feel each other's pounding against each other. His toned arms tense, bulging from moving my hips up and down.

"You nearly?" He pants, wanting to know whether I'm close so he can finish himself. I nod into the groove of his neck. He reaches between us and starts rubbing my clit again, trying to hurry me to finish. He grunts loudly, grinding his hips to meet mine. I feel him finish but he still slowly rides out my high until I come undone against his fingers. My legs shake uncontrollably, which causes Calum to hold them so I don't hurt myself from being in such a small space. I collapse on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Wow" he pants against my neck and presses sloppy kisses across my jawline. We both try and catch our breaths and compose each other.

Suddenly, we both jolt, hearing a knock at the window. I snap my head to the side to see Luke's unimpressed look. Calum presses the button on the door so the window rolls down.

"Can you guys hurry up and look less like you've just fucked? I'm just going to go back to my car to explain to my dad why your car was bouncing up and down, so be quick"


End file.
